Warriors High School
by Brynxie'sAccountHasBeenMoved
Summary: You know how basically everyone else in the universe has made one of these? Well, I'm making a Warriors High story too! Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are having trouble in their new school? What's next? A bully? A cripple? A transfer? To find out, keep reading while I upload daily! Full info in chapter one.
1. Chapter I: Getting there!

_**Ello wonderful children of the Internet! Welcome to my story! Remember, R &R and F&F!**_

* * *

 **You know how basically everyone else in the universe has made one of these? Well, I'm making a Warriors High story too! Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are having trouble in their new school? What's next? A bully? A cripple? A transfer? To find out, keep reading while I upload daily! This is NOT a companion fic to my other human warriors story! Chapters will be short, but I will upload every day! (Hopefully. More likley on the weekdays than the weekends)**

 **Lionblaze's POV:**

"LIONBLAZE WAKE UUUUUPPP!"

I jumped up on my bed and hit my head on the backboard.

"Holy shi-" I started, rubbing my head. My sister, Hollyleaf glared at me. "Lionblaze, mom says we can't cuss!"

"I wasn't!" I argued hopelessly. "I was gonna say uhh..."

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready we're going to school!" _'School? Oh no, I forgot. Dam-'_ a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Didn't you just hear what Hollyleaf said?" my brother grumbled. ' _Mousedung! I forgot he could_ magicaly _read thoughts!'_

"I'm gonna go get ready," Jayfeather muttered as he walked out of the room we shared. That was my brother, Jayfeather. He's REALLY grumpy all the time. I don't know why, maybe because he's blind? Oh yeah, forgot to mention, he's blind. Then there's my sister, Hollyleaf. She's like, a geek. She loves reading, writing, learning- uhh. Like the exact opposite of me!

"Kids! Hurry up- you gotta leave soon!" at my mother's call, I jumped out of bed and started to get ready.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

After I had gotten ready, along with my sister, Hollyleaf, we sat down and ate our quick breakfast. But of course, Lionblaze was still getting ready. Then, said brother stumbled out of his room and grabbed a piece of toast as our mother said, "Come on! You're going to be late for your fist day!" and my sister grabbed my wrist and began to guide me to the car. I yanked my arm out of her grip and snapped at her,

"I can get there myself!" she rolled her eyes but said nothing.

* * *

 **Hollyleaf's POV:**

When we got in the car, I looked down at my outfit to see if I looked fine, I was wearing a black tank-top with a long-sleeved light gray crop-top over it. I was wearing a lime green and dark green designed skirt with black flats. _'I look amazing! But my brothers...'_ I looked over at them. Jayfeather looked fine, he was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and some denim-washed jeans and black and green sneakers. But Lionblaze just looked like a jock. He was wearing shaggy black jeans with his red hoodie- I didn't know what shirt he was wearing under it though- and his hair looked crazy. Lionblaze was still half-asleep, and we were all squished together in the back-seat in our tiny car.

I looked over to my brother as Jayfeather grumbled,

"I'm taking the bus next time."


	2. Chapter II: Briarlight?

_**ELLO AGAIN! Yass two chapters in ONE DAY! Well.. they are reallyshort... ;-; I'll try to make this one longer! Remember, R &R and F&F!"**_

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

As we walked out of our car, Mom- or Squirrelflight, she likes it better when we call her by her name- waved to us and Lionblaze facepalmed while me and Hollyleaf just pretended nothing happened and walked towards the school.

"Eeek!" Holly squealed. "I can't wait to meet other girls!" I rolled my eyes, not seeing though, obviously.

Lionblaze snickered, "You mean other _nerds_?" he laughed. I could tell that she was mad because she retorted to him,

"Well, at least I'll have friends! All you'll have is girls mooning over you!" I ignored them and walked ahead. I heard other students ahead of me and I hoped they wouldn't notice my blindness as I bumped my foot into a concrete stair and felt for the rail. After a few troubles, and me and my siblings splitting up to 'mingle' as my mom called it, I got inside. As I was walking, I bumped into something. A voice came from the direction from the thing i bumped into.

"Oops! Sorry!" it was a girls voice, bright and cheery.

"Sorry," I mumbed.

"No, it was me! Anyway, I'm Briarlight!" I heard the shifting of something, it sounded like her shirt rubbing against something.

After a few seconds, she said, "Uhh.. you gonna give me a handshake?" _'Oh crap. She held her and out and I couldn't see it! Shoot,'_

"Oh, I uh.. I can't see you," I was met with silence. "I'm blind," I explained.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she squeaked. "No, it's okay," I smiled at her. Wait. Why am I smiling? I NEVER smile! _'She's too annoying anyway, I don't like her,'_ I know that's a lie though. _'Do I?'_

"I'm Jayfeather, by the way." I could feel her staring at me. "That's a cool name! So, what class do you have first? It's almost time to start classes." she commented.

"Oh, I don't know? Science!" I answered sarcastically. "I can't read it."

"Oh, let me see it," she said, taking the paper from my hands. "You have- History first! Me too!" I smiled at her, and I could tell she smiled back.

* * *

 **Briarlight's POV:**

Through all of History class, I couldn't listen to Mr. Cloudtail. I was too busy staring at Jayfeather. I think I like him. I know it sounds silly, but I REALLY hope he isn't taking the Med. classes. People who do are training to be doctors and... doctors can't fall in love, get married, or even have kids! Not that I could anyway. He hasn't noticed yet but, I'm paralyzed. I can't have kids. If he knew what I look like, he wouldn't like me anymore. No one does. Well, people like me, as a friend but I've seen NO guy take interest in me. Well, if he took the course of being a nurse, yes he could love someone and stuff like that. But that isn't a full job and no one really does that. See, here at Warriors High we take extra classes, well not extra but everyone chooses something that they're interested in and they learn that and that's what their job will be when they get older. And being a doctor or a nurse is like one of the only options for people like him.

 _'Oh, what am I thinking? He won't even like me anyway..'_


	3. Responding to Reviews!

**_Helloooo veiwers! The title says it all! And yes, I am VERY active today! I seez you reviews! 0u0_**

 ** _Chapter 1 reviews:_**

 ** _Paige The Hufflepuff: Thanks uuu! *screen hug* ^3^_**

 ** _SnowCrystal of ThunderClan: haha! thx! ^^ and I wont be mean to Hollyleaf or Dovewing! Might mmake dove like girly-stuff tho! ^^ everyone seems to do thaat so.. I WILL! xD lolololol_**

 ** _Chapter 2 reviews:_**

 ** _Paige The Hufflepuff: TY! And *cough cough*uhh nothing- not_ horrible _stuff will happen to them.. :P MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA! Dont worry though, they'll be just fine! ;D_**

 ** _SnowCrystal of ThunderClan: YASS! *adds one more to shippers-of-briarfeather-list* One more to the fanclub! ^^_**


	4. Chapter III: End of School

_**H-O-L-Y S-T-A-R-C-L-A-N!**_

 _ **3 UPDATES IN ONE DAY!?**_

 _ **WHAT KIND OF NATURAL PHENOMENON IS THIS?!**_

 _ **Anywaaay~ here's the review I didn't answer the last chapter!**_

 _ **SnowCrystal of ThunderClan: Yes! xD blame it ALL on Tigercry! LOL**_

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

It was the class before school ended for the first day. And I'm taking med. class. I heard Kestrelflight laugh at something Willowshine(I had learned their names at the beginning of class) said before Leafpool, my aunt, shushed them. She was the assistant teacher and Littlecloud and Mothwing were the teachers. After I finished reading my 'Herbs and Berries and their uses' I told my aunt I was done and she asked the rest of the class, which was only Kesterlflight and Willowshine.

"Class dismissed!" my aunt announced. The three of us rushed out and I bumped into something. Again.

"Oh! Hi, again Jayfeather!" it was Briarlight. I felt my cheeks heat up(for some, UNKNOWN reason) when she grabbed my wrist to lead me somewhere. Wait. How short is she? Then I heard it. The sound of wheels. She's in a wheelchair. I turned why blind blue eyes to look at her.

"Umm, I just realized I never asked, but.. why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Oh, I got paralyzed a few weeks ago."

"Oh."

"Weeeeellp, come on we can go home together! I brought my sister and brother!"

"Want me to bring Lionblaze and Hollyleaf too? They're my siblings." I explained.

"Sure! The more, the merrier!"

* * *

 **Lionblaze's POV:**

I was walking with Foxleap, my friend when I saw Jayfeather and some girl in a wheelchair walking our way. I turned to Foxleap.

"See ya later, gotta go." he flashed his goofy smile and said in a fake accent,

"Good-bye, dear friend!" I laughed and sprinted towards my brother. He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Lionblaze," he grunted. I looked at him, confused.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can read your thou-" he broke off as I kicked him in the shin and he looked over at the girl next to him.

"uhh... I heard your.. footsteps?" he tried. At least he didn't say 'i can read your thoughts duh doofus'. That would've given them away.


	5. Chapter IV: Going Home!

_**ELLOOOOO! 5th chapter?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DARK FOREST IS THIS!? Anywaay, here are the reviews from last chapter!**_

 _ **SnowCrystal of ThunderClan: LOL xD of course, you blame it all on Tigercry! :D And, I will update soon! I am right now :D :D :D**_

 _ **Wandering Snowleaf: I'm SO glad you love my fanfiction so much! You're like, my idol dude xP**_

 _ **Remember, R &R and F&F!**_

* * *

 **Briarlight's POV:**

I looked up at Jayfeather and Lionblaze in confusion.

"Uhh.. wanna go get your sister now?" I asked cheerfully. Jayfeather nodded. So we headed in Hollyleaf's direction where she was talking with another girl.

 **Hollyleaf's POV:**

I was walking with my new friend, Honeyfern when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw my brother, Lionblaze.

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" he called. I turned to Honeyfern and told her to wait for a second before I sprinted over to my brother."Yeah? What is it?" I asked him.

"We're going home together with one of Jayfeather's 'friends' and her siblings." he made air quotes at the word friends.

"What do you mean, friends?"

"Dude, it's like love at first sight! They're basically a couple now," he said half-laughing. I clasped my hands togeather.

"Awww! Who would have thought our little grumpy brother would get a girlfriend!" I cooed. Lionblaze laughed and I said,

"Can Honeyfern and her sisters come too?" he nodded. I went to tell them and then me, Lionblaze, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost all walked to where Jayfeather was.

* * *

 **Briarlight's POV:**

Jayfeather's sister and her friends got over to where we were and then I called my brother over, and since Blossomfall didn't want to come, we all started walking home together.

* * *

"Hey Jayfeather," I interrupted the silence between us.

"Yeah?" he grumbled. His attitude didn't affect me, and I said,

"Did you know that a transfer from a different school is gonna come here next Tuesday?"

"No, I didn't," he admitted.

"I heard that the new student is from that town called The Tribe of Rushing Water."


	6. Chapter V: Teasing?

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **Snow crystal of ThunderClan: HALF MOON THE DEVIL! And yes, Fallen Leaves IS coming with Half Moon! AND, yes, they could make up a whole basketball team xD**_

 _ **Wandering Snowleaf: Haha! xD That made me laugh SO hard! XD**_

 ** _Paige the Hufflepuff: Yay! *adds name on shippers of JayxBriar* ^^ I'm glad you like the chapters!_**

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

When my siblings and I got home, Mom- or Squirrel flight made us dinner I kept picking at my food, one arm across the have, the other with my hand under my chin in a slouching-like position.

 **Hollyleaf's POV:**

I looked at my brother questioningly. Why did he look so zoned out? Wait. Then it clicked and I giggled a little. ' _I bet he's thinking about Briarlight!'_

"Hollyleaf," my mother asked, looking weirdly at Jayfeather then back at me. "Do you know why your brother's acting, uh... Weird?"

"Oh!" I laughed, looking at Lionblaze for a moment. I looked back at Squirrelflight.

"He's got a girlfriend!" I cooed and Lionblaze laughed when Jayfeather snapped out of it and said,

"What?! No!" he half-yelled. Sqirrelflight laughed a little and Brambleclaw, dad, said,

"So, Jayfeather's got a girlfriend on the first day of school," he mused.

"No I don't!" he protested, face red.

"Hmmm, well, Hollyleaf doesn't lie," Lionblaze pointed out.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Jayfeather's face was scarlet red, and his arms were crosed across his chest stubbornly. I giggled and said,

"Jayfeather, you _know_ you like her!" she cooed at him. His face was beat red, and he said,

"Uhh... no I don't!" he added quickly. I saw what he did. I smirked at him. "Really? Are suuure you don't like her?" Jayfeather stood up from the table, still blushing, and walked away. Lionblaze called after him, "You going to talk to Briarlight on your phone?"

"Shut up!"

"Kids,you know you shouldn't tease him like that," my mom told us,but I could see that she too was trying to hold in a laugh.

"But he does like her," I said, grinning. "They talked like, the whole way home!"

"Okay, okay," she sighed. Then she leaned towards me on the table. "Tell me about her."

Me and Lionblaze grinned. "Well, she has short brown hair, it gets lighter at the ends, and she has blue eyes and she's REALLY happy all the time. Oh, and she's in a wheelchair because she recently got paralyzed."

"Oh, poor girl," Squirrelflight said. "Ha, I bet Jayfeather gets along with her REAL well!" she laughed.


End file.
